


shining stars

by mrrefreshing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaFamily!AU, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, kento and kota are surperior, this is the most adorable thing we have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrefreshing/pseuds/mrrefreshing
Summary: “Oh come on Keiji! Where’s your Christmas spirit?” Bokuto whined, stopping the recording and setting the camera down on the counter. Closing the distance, he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.“Why don’t you go talk to my demon boss and ask him where he put it?” Akaashi huffed, continuing to stir the contents in the bowl in front of him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	shining stars

**Author's Note:**

> [I saw mommy kissing santa claus](https://youtu.be/U5resSXzMiI)
> 
> I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus (kissing, kissing Santa Claus)  
> Underneath the mistletoe last night  
> She didn't see me creep  
> Down the stairs to have a peep  
> She thought that I was tucked up  
> In my bedroom, fast asleep

“Okay beautiful fiancé of mine, what do you have to say to the people?” 

Akaashi looked up from the mixing bowl in front of him to see Bokuto walking up to him, camera in hand. He sighed, giving an unimpressed face. “Bokuto-san, I won’t be able to finish dinner if you keep coming in here.” 

“Oh come on Keiji! Where’s your Christmas spirit?” Bokuto whined, stopping the recording and setting the camera down on the counter. Closing the distance, he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Why don’t you go talk to my demon boss and ask him where he put it?” Akaashi huffed, continuing to stir the contents in the bowl in front of him. 

“You keep talking like that and Santa won’t get you any presents.” 

Keiji shrugged. “The only presents I need is some peace and quiet and for me to make this deadline on time without ripping my hair out. And I highly doubt that Santa could give those to me.”

Bokuto opened his mouth to protest, but stopped as he felt a small force ram into his side. 

“Dad, you gotta hurry! Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Sho turned into mutant zombies and me and Kota can’t hold them off for much longer!” Their son, Kento exclaimed in a rushed panic, his eyes darting from the door to his dad’s side. 

Akaashi smiled softly, nudging Bokuto off. “Go on, your sons need you.” 

“But-” Bokuto pouted. 

Akaashi quickly pecked his lips, turning him around and lightly pushing him towards the living room. “I have to finish cooking anyway. Go spend time with the family.”

Bokuto nodded and looked down at his son, his expression instantly turning serious. “Lead the way, soldier.” 

Kento smiled and nodded, running off into the living room, his father right on his heels. 

Akaashi really enjoyed the holidays. His workload was lighter than usual, the twins were on winter break, Bokuto didn’t have to go to practice, and their family would come down. Everything was practically perfect. Sure, Akaashi wished Bokuto would give him more attention, but with him almost never home due to volleyball, he knew everyone felt the same way. It wasn’t fair to monopolize him when everyone needed him, especially the twins. So, whenever the time came around, Keiji would urge him to spend more time with his family and friends, they needed it more. 

_I’ll just spend time with him tonight when the twins are asleep._

Pouring the batter into a pan, and setting it to the side, Akaashi made his way into the living room. He sat down on the couch and chuckled softly watching Bokuto playing with the kids. Koutarou held up both of his arms, a twin hanging off each bicep, screaming something unintelligible. Kuroo sat up from his spot on the floor, grabbing Kota and hugging him close. Kento gasped, letting go of his father’s arm. 

“The zombies got Kota!” Kento cried out. 

Kota giggled loudly as Kuroo tickled him, pretending to eat him. 

“Not if I can help it!” Bokuto yelled, piling on top of Kuroo, careful not to crush the small child in his arms. 

Shoyou sat up gasping. “Oh me too! Me too!” He cheered jumping onto the pile as well. 

Kento joined not too long after, digging into the middle to sit next to his brother. 

The rowdy group of boys was now a large dog pile of laughter. The two small children in the middle were being playfully attacked by their uncles as their father tried his best to protect them by tackling the others. 

Akaashi watched from the couch smiling softly at the scene playing out in front of him. He quickly took out his phone and snapped a photo. Placing his phone back into his pocket he noticed Bokuto watching him fondly from the middle of the pile. 

“What?” Akaashi asked. 

“Come join us!” Bokuto answered excitedly. Lifting his hand and patting the space on the floor in front of him, “There’s room right here for you.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah Dad come on!” Kota giggled, still surrounded by Kuroo arms. 

Akaashi smiled. “I’m okay. You guys keep having fun.” 

Kota whined. “It’ll be more fun with you here.” 

“Yeah c’mon Dad, it’ll be more fun!” Kento agreed.

“Please Keiji.” Bokuto pleaded, poking his lip out. 

He watched as the twins copied their fathers actions, staring at him. Looking at the three giving him large puppy eyes (something the twins definitely learned from Bokuto), standing Akaashi decided to give in. As he walked over to the mound of men, he paused hearing the oven go off. 

Seeming to hear the same thing Bokuto glanced at the kitchen, then back at his fiancé. 

_Don’t be an attention hog Keiji. The kids need special moments with Bokuto too._

“I uh...I have to go check on dinner. You guys have fun without me.” Akaashi said, making his way into the kitchen. 

By the time Bokuto opened his mouth to protest, Akaashi was already gone. He sighed frowning slightly but turned towards his kids, pulling them close. 

\----

“Hey ‘Kaashi, Shoyou had a little too much to drink so I’m gonna take him home is that okay?” Bokuto asked, patting down his pockets and frowning. 

“Of course, you guys be safe.” Akaashi responded, eyes scanning the manuscript on his laptop. 

“...Are you sure?”

Akaashi paused, still facing his screen. “Should I not be?” 

Bokuto sighed. “I guess not… hey hey have you seen my-” 

“On the kitchen counter.” He answered, assuming Bokuto was talking about his car keys. 

“Right, thanks.” Koutarou responded, walking over and kissing Akaashi’s temple. “Don’t stay up too late okay?” 

Akaashi nodded. “I’ll stop when I put the twins to bed.” He answered, adjusting his glasses. “Necessary...wait is that how you spell that…?” He mumbled to himself. 

Bokuto bit his lip but turned to walk downstairs. “Love you ‘Kaashi!” 

“Bye.” Akaashi responded quietly, focusing on the document in front of him.

The male continued to look over the text, losing track of time. It wasn't until he heard soft feet padding across his bedroom floor he had realized an hour had gone by. 

“Dad?” 

Keiji looked around his computer smiling softly at Kota standing there, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Hey Ko.” He answered quietly, motioning for his son to come closer. 

Kota obliged, walking up to him and climbing into his lap. Akaashi smiled, running his hands through his son’s soft black hair. “What’s wrong?” 

Kota shook his head. “Sleepy.” As if to emphasize his point the small child yawned quietly, leaning against his father’s chest. 

“Want me to tuck you and Kento in now?” 

Kota nodded slowly, looking over at Akaashi’s open laptop. “Do you have to finish?” 

“No, this is a good stopping point. I could do it now if you want?” 

Kota nodded again. Akaashi smiled and shifted the child in his lap, carrying him to the shared room. He smiled seeing Kento already in his bed, waiting. Laying Kota down, he covered him with his blanket making sure no part was left out. Pushing his hair back, he kissed his forehead. 

“Goodnight Kota. Goodnight Kento, sweet dreams boys.” He mumbled. 

“Goodnight Dad.” The twin yawned, closing his eyes. 

Akaashi smiled and made his way over to his other son. “Okay Kento, you know the rules for tonight right?” 

Kento nodded. “No waking up and going to sleep in Dad’s bed tonight.” He recited. 

“Unless?” 

“Unless it’s important, or I have a bad dream.” 

“Because?” Akaashi continued.

“Because big boys sleep by themselves.” Kento finished. 

Akaashi smiled and ruffled his hair. “Good job.” 

Kento giggled as Akaashi covered him with the blanket. 

“Goodnight Dad!” 

Keiji kissed his forehead softly. “Goodnight.” 

As he stood up and made his way to the door he smiled warmly. “Door open or closed Kento?” 

“Open a little bit.” Kento responded, his voice muffled by his pillow. 

“You got it.” Akaashi nodded, leaving the door open slightly, keeping the hallway light on. He turned to take one last look at his sleeping boys through the crack in the door. He smiled softly at the image of them both falling asleep peacefully before he made his way back to his room. 

Akaashi immediately sat back down in front of his laptop. He dove straight into his work quickly losing track of the time.

\----

Keiji couldn't remember at what point he fell asleep, but if he was basing it off of the last time he looked at the clock, it had been at least two hours. He sighed, and closed his laptop, rolling back his sore shoulders and giving up on getting any more work done tonight. As he pushed his chair away from his desk he heard a thump downstairs followed by hushed whispers. Akaashi frowned but chose to ignore it. 

_Probably just Bokuto._

_He’ll come up here when he’s ready._

Akaashi was about to change and go to bed but was stopped when he heard another thump followed by hushed screaming. Causing him to sigh and get up from his chair, walking downstairs. Thinking that Bokuto just dropped another glass or something in his attempt to be quiet, However as he got closer to the noise, he recognized the two voices as the twins arguing. 

_What are they doing up so late?_

Rounding the corner to the living room he frowned watching the two boys huddle over something, yanking from one chest to the other. As the motion continued, their voices gained in volume and their actions got more violent. 

“What are you two doing?” Akaashi asked, holding in a chuckle as he watched the twins stiffen at their father’s question. 

“H-hey Dad…” Kento said nervously, slowly turning around to face his father. 

“What are you guys doing?” He asked again, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Kota turned around as well revealing a plate of leftovers from the fridge. 

Akaashi looked between the two confused. “Wha…?” 

Kento looked between his brother and father, then sighed. “It’s for Santa.” 

Keiji waited for him to continue but he stayed silent. “And?” 

“It’s for Santa.” Kento repeated as he snatched the plate from his brother and set it on the coffee table in the middle of the floor. “We thought we should give him some food cause having cookies all night makes you sick.” He explained. 

“Yeah! And Dad always says you need a big healthy meal to give you energy.” Kota added nodding vigorously to back his brother up. “So we just wanted Santa to have something good to eat so he can keep delivering presents all night.” He said the last part a little softer nervously shifting looking at his brother instead of his dad’s face. 

Keiji felt his heart swell.

_God that’s so cute._

_Why did they have to make it so hard to be annoyed with them?_

Akaashi nodded slowly, rubbing his temples. “Do you boys know why we only give Santa cookies?”

The twins shook their heads. 

“Well it’s because we don’t know if he’s allergic to anything or what he actually likes to eat. So we don’t want to be rude and force him to eat things he doesn't like right?” He lied.

Kota nodded in understanding. “Oh I get it.” 

“Kento?” Keiji looked over at the other twin. 

He frowned but nodded anyway. 

“Good. Now you two go to bed, because Santa can’t deliver all the presents unless everyone in the house is asleep.” He said shooing them to their room. 

“Liar. That can't be true because you never go to sleep dad.” Kento countered, still pouting. 

Akaashi sighed, feeling a headache start. “That’s because me and Santa have a little deal, now go back to bed.” 

“No fair, I want a deal with Santa!” He protested, stopping at the staircase. 

“You can’t.” 

Kento frowned. “Why not?” 

“Because it’s for adults only.” He sighed. 

“Excuse you sir, but we _are_ adults.” He argued, refusing to go up the stairs. 

“Kento please, not tonight. I can't.” Akaashi pleaded.

Refusing to be reasonable, the twin sat on the stairs, crossing his arms. “I’m not leaving until I talk to Santa about a deal.” 

Kota looked at Keiji and then his brother and decided to copy Kento, joining him on the stairs. He crossed his arms and tried to mimic his brother’s pouting face as if to join his side out of solidarity. 

_I bet if Bokuto was here they wouldn't be acting like this._

Akaashi sighed. “Look how about-” 

“Did someone say Santa??”

Keiji whipped his head around to the loud voice that just walked through the door. 

_What the hell?_

Bokuto stood by the door, dressed in a Santa costume, the red fabric hugging his figure. Akaashi raised his eyebrow, noticing the curly white bead covering the majority of his face that seemed to match the wig on top of his head. A large red Santa hat sitting on top of the wig as if it was the cherry on top to this whole situation. Turning around, Koutarou picked up a large red sack tossing it over his shoulder and making his way to the couch. Finding a comfortable spot he patted his outer thigh and looked at the twins. 

“So who’s first?” He asked, imitating an old man’s voice. 

The twins paused, looking between each other and ‘Santa’ before they both bolted towards him. 

Bokuto laughed while placing a boy on each leg. “Hello there boys!” 

“Hi Santa!” Kento yelled, practically vibrating on his father’s lap. 

“Santa what are you doing here?” Kota asked, smiling wide. 

“Well,” Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, “your wonderful Dads wrote to me telling me how amazing and spectacular their two sons were and after reading it, I just had to come visit you! Isn’t that right Akaashi?” 

Akaashi gave him an unimpressed stare. 

He didn't have time for this. All he wanted to do was put the kids to bed, finish his work for the night, wrap the rest of the twin’s presents for the next morning, and go to bed at a reasonable time. And by looking at the clock Akaashi already realized the last wish was basically impossible. He would be shocked if he even made it to bed at all. 

“Sure.” He answered, irritated. 

“Ho! Ho! Ho! Where is that Christmas spirit young man?” ‘Santa’ asked him. 

Keiji pushed his sleeves up his forearms, feeling his eyebrow twitch slightly. “Oh, I’ll show you some Christmas spirit _‘Santa’_.'' 

Bokuto jumped at the sight of fiancé, turning to the kids in his lap. “Anyway, Santa brought you two early presents for being so special.” 

“Really?” Kento asked. 

Bokuto nodded, reaching into the red sack and pulling out two wrapped presents. He set the presents on each of the boys laps. The boys gave each other a look before quickly tearing at the wrapping paper and throwing it off to the side.

_Great, another thing to clean up before going to bed._

The twins finally tore enough wrapping paper off to see exactly what their presents were. They jumped in excitement as a Nintendo Switch sat in both their laps. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto with an expression of disbelief and was shot back with a huge grin. 

“Thank you Santa!” Kota yelled, hugging him tightly. 

Kento thanked him as well, giving him a tight hug. Bokuto laughed smiling widely, hugging the twins back. They looked so happy in that little moment, washing away some of Akaashi’s annoyance. Keiji hated to stop them but he looked down at his watch, then back up at the three. 

“Alright boys Santa needs to visit all the other kids in the neighborhood so say goodbye and go back to bed.” He said tiredly. 

“But-” Kento started. 

“Now.” Keiji demanded. 

The two frowned, but did as they were told, walking up to their room. Waiting until he heard the twin’s door closed, Bokuto began taking off the wig and beard of his costume, setting it down on the coffee table. Akaashi turned to look at his fiancé, now free of the red hat and fake hair, trying his best not to look as tired and bothered as he was. 

“What the hell Kou?” 

Bokuto looked confused. “What? They loved it.” 

“You know we can’t afford a Switch for them, let alone two! And on top of that what’s with the whole Santa outfit? Give me a heads up next time!” Akaashi rambled angrily as Bokuto got up from his chair. “Seriously Koutarou, you can't just-” 

Akaashi was interrupted as Bokuto grabbed his waist, pulling him into his chest. He resisted, but after taking a deep breath he was calmed by the other’s scent. Keiji brought his hands up and tightly clenched Bokuto’s shirt. 

“Merry Christmas ‘Kaashi.” Koutarou mumbled into the other’s hair. 

“Shut up. I’m still mad at you.” Akaashi answered tiredly, lightly hitting the other’s chest. 

Bokuto laughed and lifted the other until his feet weren’t on the floor, walking over to the couch. He carefully laid down with Akaashi, pulling him into his chest and intertwining their legs. “I’m sorry Keiji, I really am! I just wanted to surprise everyone. I didn't mean to come at a bad time.” He apologized sincerely, holding Keiji close. 

“No, I know I just-” Akaashi sighed deeply. “I’ve had a long day, that’s all.” 

Bokuto kissed his forehead tenderly, running his fingers through his fiancé’s soft curls. “I know baby. How can I make it better?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “You just being here is enough. I missed you.” He said tightening his grip on the taller man’s shirt. 

Keiji could feel Bokuto’s lips curl against his forehead. He had to fight back a frown as he felt the male pull away. Looking up he watched as Kou sat up to dig into his jacket pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Akaashi asked, sitting up as well. 

Pulling out a small flat box, he shifted so that he was facing the male before holding the present out. “You didn't think Santa would forget about you right?” 

Akaashi furrowed his brows. “Bokuto you didn’t-” 

“Shut up and open the present Keiji.” He said lovingly, smirking gently. 

Taking the present from Bokuto’s hands he unwrapped the box, opening it carefully. He gasped admiring the necklace that rested in it. The thin gold chain held on to a small gold star pendant. Akaashi looked up to see Bokuto smiling at him, smitten. 

“Koutarou, its- its beautiful.” He responded, looking at the necklace again. 

“Yeah?” 

Akaashi nodded, eyes still wide and fixed on the small pendant. “Yeah. I love it.” 

“Want me to put it on?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded, shifting to sit in between Bokuto’s legs, back against his chest. Kou smiled, taking the necklace out of the box and carefully putting it on the other. Keiji smiled, lifting it from his neck, turning it in his fingers. 

“Thank you Kou.” He said quietly. 

Bokuto grabbed his hand, thumb rubbing across the back. “Anything for you ‘Kaashi.” 

Akaashi smiled warmly, he felt himself relaxing more and more as he felt his fiancé's chest rising and falling underneath him and Bo’s breath softly tickling at his hair. Bokuto reached for his hand and began to delicately twist around the engagement ring on Akaashi’s finger absentmindedly, as they laid there in peaceful silence. Keiji looked over at him. 

“Why a star?” He asked. 

“Hm?” Bokuto asked, coming out of his daze. 

“The star on my necklace. Was there a reason behind it, or did you just think it looked pretty?” He asked again. 

“Oh!” He smiled wide. “I chose a star because you remind me of a star!” He answered proudly. 

Akaashi gave him a confused look. “I don’t understand.” 

“Well, you’re like a star. You guide me in the dark, make me very happy, you’re very pretty, and you shine like a star.” Bokuto explained with a large goofy smile plastered on his face. 

Akaashi immediately felt his cheeks get red as warmth spread through his chest. Keiji turned around shifting to straddle the man underneath him, softly pressing his lips to Kou’s. Bokuto stiffened in surprise but quickly reciprocated the kiss, hands softly cupping Akaashi’s cheek. Keiji wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Koutarou.” He said breathless, before leaning in for another kiss. 

\----

“No, I’m telling you Uncle Kuroo they just _kissed_! Right in our own living room!” Kota exclaimed, tugging his uncle’s hand in the direction of the park. 

“So you're telling me that your Dad, _Keiji_ , kissed Santa Claus?” Kuroo asked in disbelief. 

“Yup! He said it’s because he had like..like a deal with him or something.” Kento said, walking on the other side of Kuroo, hands stuffed inside his pockets. 

“Hm, I wonder what kind of deal he was talking about.” Kuroo wondered aloud, trying to hide his smirk from the twins. 

“Well if I have to kiss Santa to get it then count me out!” Kento gagged. 

“Yeah me too.” Kota agreed, sticking his tongue out. 

Their uncle laughed arriving at the park. “Eh I don’t know Santa is kinda hot.” 

The twins looked up at him silently. Both of their faces twisting in disgust at their uncle’s statement. 

“You’re weird Uncle Kuroo.” Kento said. 

Kuroo shrugged. “I get that a lot. Now you two go play. I'll have a talk with your Dad.” 

They nodded and ran off as Kuroo reached into his jacket pocket for his phone. He dialed a number, putting the phone up to his ear. It only rang a few times before he heard the click of the other answering his call. 

“Hello?” Akaashi answered with a flat tone. 

“So, what’s this about you making out with Santa Claus?” 

Kuroo snickered at the groan at the other end of the line. 

“God, those twins can’t keep a secret.” 

“Hey you think if I dressed up as Santa, Kenma would kiss me too?” He asked.

“You wish.” 

Kuroo shrugged, “Worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this holiday one-shot! Ignore that its late (time is a construct anyway). Happy New Year from jo and mir!!!
> 
> (Also this is loosely based off the BokuAka family AU by @maddox_rider on instagram, pls go check them out their art is amazing.)
> 
> Come yell at us on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/joandmir).


End file.
